My Only Love
by Lara The Tomb Raider
Summary: I very sad SONGFIC song. Misty's POV. First Pokemon Movie. Song from Sailor Moon, R&R, I would not like FLAMES on this, I spent to long on it.
1. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: This is based on the SAILOR MOON SONG: MY ONLY LOVE. It is the SM episode where Mamoru is dieing   
in Sailor Moon's arms, and then she turns into PRINCESS SERENITY. Hope you like, it is in MISTY'S POV. I'll probely make a   
2nd part on Ash's .. dunno.  
  
My Only Love  
Sung By: Jennifer Cihi(Sailor Moon)  
Story writen by: Lara The Tomb Raider  
  
  
Deep in my soul,  
The love is so strong,  
It takes control,  
  
I watched.. I feared.. you jumped. You ran right in between Mew and Mewtwo's blats. I was frozen, not moving...  
I screamed inside myself.. not knowing what to do now. Where you alive? Where you dead? The lights in the staduim shut off.  
  
"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried.  
  
I wanted to move to your side, just then... You stood, your body glowing a pinkish blue, but still your eyes where shut and you slowly   
closed your eyes. For a final time.  
  
Now we both know,  
The secret's bared,  
The Fealing shows.  
  
Driven far apart,   
I'll make a whish,  
On a shooting star.  
  
Your body fell down, and slowy turned gray. I stared, I felt Brock's and Nurse Joy's eyes on me. I didn't notice. Please Ash.. wake up.   
Don't leave me like this.. I thought. "Please, No." I was the only thing I could think of to say.   
  
Pikachu ran to you. It used it's attacks, trying to get you to awake, but you didn't. Pikachu cried, I cried.  
  
No one noticed, to much in shock. I cried my heart out to you.  
  
There will come a day,  
Somewhere so far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
  
Even though you are gone,  
Love will still go on  
The fealing is so strong,  
My only love,  
My Only Love.  
  
You where my hero, you where there for me, even though we fought all the time. You where my only love, and you'll always be. Even if I   
do date, and have a crush on someone.. I'll never love them like you.  
  
I final noticed, every Pokemon was cring.. even Mew. I arose with Brock and the others, I didn't want it to end like this.. I never do.  
  
There will come a day,  
Somewhere so far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've know from the start,  
My Only Love,  
My Only Love.  
  
I still cried, I whished my tears would bring you back to me.. but they would not. I would gove up my life to you, so you would live again.   
I gazed at you through my tear struck eyes, the air lightened, and your body returned to normal....  
  
There will come a day,  
Somewhere so far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've know from the start,  
My Only Love,  
My Only Love.  
  
You awoke, Pikachu cried in your arms, I wyped my tears. Togpie came out.. I looked at Togpie then looked at you. You where   
looking right at me.. you saw my tears, your confused face.. but I saw a glimps in your eyes where you understood, we gathered as Mewtwo left.  
  
"What happened here I always remeber... but for you.. these events are best forgoten."  
  
I looked at you, you looked at me. We smiled......  
  
  
THE END  
  
NOTES: If you have ever seen that episode of Sailor Moon, you'll probely cry. I downloaded the MP3   
of the song, and I cried. So did my mum. So I thought that it was a good song fic. You guys?  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: Part 2 of The two part series, the first part was "MY ONLY LOVE" in Misty's POV. This is Ash's POV, different song..  
still from SM though.  
  
RAINY DAY, MAN  
SUNG BY: Patricia Tollet(Sailor Jupiter)  
Story By: Lara The Tomb Raider  
  
(Rainy Day Man, Rainy Day Man...)   
When I think about the first time (first time),   
Thought I'd found someone who cared for me,   
But things were not as they appeared to be.  
  
I looked up, the pokemon where dieing. I knew that Piakchu could no longer take it. Either could the others, Mew and  
Mewtwo began to attack each other again. I would not let this happen! I stood up and ran.   
  
"Ash!" Misty screamed.  
  
I could since fear in her voice, but I could no longer take this! "You gotta stop this right now!" I screamed as the  
beams colided into me. I felt as someone had slapped me, and abused me. Just as my father did to me.  
  
Rainy Day Man,   
On your shoulder I cried,   
When my first brush with love,   
Left me shaking inside.   
Rainy Day Man (Rainy Day Man).   
  
I felt myself falling down, I glanced at Misty, she was crying. I didn't understand why she was.. my eyes began to fall, I hit the ground..my   
eyes where open. But all I saw was darkness, I heard Misty crying and screaming.. I heard Pikachu crying, everyone was crying.   
  
I didn't understand why.  
  
Ever since I can remember (remember),   
Just like a brother you've been strong and true,   
Always been the one to see me through.   
  
I opened my eyes, I saw someone laying on the ground, skin and body pale. I walked up.. it was me! I was dead!   
  
"No no no!" I screamed at myself. I had to much to leave behind.. but something was bottled up inside me I never got to tell.  
  
Rainy Day Man,   
You're much more than a friend,   
I would give anything   
Just to see you again.   
Rainy Day Man (Rainy Day, Rainy Day Man)   
Always been the one to see me through.   
  
I walked to you... you did not see me. I keeled infront of you. "Misty?" I asked, but you did not respond, you only cried.  
  
"Please, no." Misty said gazing right through me looking apon my dead self.  
  
"Misty, I am right here! Misty!" I shouted, you she did not hear. I began to cry, but only tears and whimpers no one heard came out.   
"I love you Misty.." I said. But you just cried, and cried. Same with me....  
  
Rainy Day Man,   
On your shoulder I cried,   
When my first brush with love   
Left me shaking inside.   
Rainy Day Man,   
You're much more than a friend,   
I would give anything   
Just to see you again.   
Rainy Day Man,   
Rainy Day Man,   
Rainy Day Man,   
Rainy Day Man.   
  
I noticed something was calling to me. I didn't want to go away. I didn't want to leave you like this, you where my only love Misty.   
  
I remeber the day we had just beaten Team Rocket, and won my badge. You where crying for some reason, I walked to you... you said that   
your father died on a rainy day like it was. You cried on my shoulder.. I helled you tight.   
  
Rainy Day Man,   
You're much more than a friend,   
I would give anything   
Just to see you again.   
Rainy Day Man,   
Rainy Day Man,   
Rainy Day Man,   
Rainy Day Man.   
  
I blinked, I thought I was leaving you for good. I opened my eyes. I found Pikachu crying, it ran to me and I hugged it, I felt your gaze on me,   
so I turned my head to you. You where crying, I know I had a confused look on my face, but I did understand, that you love me, and I love you.  
  
We stood and all watched Mewtwo fly away.  
  
"What happened here, I will always remember. But maybe for you, these memories are best forgoten.."  
  
As we bgean to float in the air, I looked at you, you looked at me. We smiled.... even if we never remember, I still know I love you.  
  
THE END  
notes: Maybe not as good as the last one, sorry. R&R.  
  



End file.
